Changes
by Super Awesome Chicken Duck
Summary: Charlie has always randomly gone on trips to England and no one knows the reason why. But what happens when he doesn't return alone this time? Who was so important in Surrey? Things are definitely going to change in Forks! After 7yr and New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my fist HP and Twilight crossover. I haven't read the Twilight series since they first came out so if there are any errors or holes in my story please don't hesitate to point them out. I try to proof read and writes as best as I can but sometime things slip through. **

**So Harry is not a Potter by blood but is actually the product of a one night stand between Lily and Charlie when Lily thought that James was dead. James blood adopted Harry and the story is cannon from there on. Harry is physically and mentally abused by Vernon and when he is put in hospital Charlie goes over there to make sure he recovers. After the war is over Vernon beats Harry up really badly and it is decided that he will go to Charlie in Forks.**

**Warning! I am in my final year of school and so updates will be few and far between.**

**Apologies to everybody who reads my other stories. I've hit a bit of a wall at the moment and haven't had much time because of school.**

**Enjoy!**

_Bella,_

_Something important has come up, Bella. I have had to leave for England for a couple of months. Can you please stay with Billie and Jacob like last time? I love you, Bella. _

_Dad._

Bella put the note down with a sigh. She was used to her dad doing these random trips to England every now and then. She knew that he had a house over there that he stayed in. Sometimes she wondered whether that house was where all their money seemed to go, but Charlie said that he had got the house from some family or a friend through inheritance. It seemed odd for the police chief of Forks, a job which didn't pay incredibly well because they were so tiny, to have a house in England through inheritance but hey that was what her Dad said.

When she was little she used to think that her Dad was secretly a Prince that sometimes had to go fulfil his Princely duties in England. But she had come to realise that the truth was probably far less glamorous and would hurt her far worse than the 'Prince theory'. She had considered asking where he went in England and then she could figure out by herself the rest of the story. It wasn't as easy as she thought. After giving up and several hours searching her father's belongings, she finally cracked and asked him. He had given her a hug and said that it was a matter that didn't need to be known right now. After asking her mum, she had found out that this had happened every year since she was 2. 15 years her father had been flying to and from England for this mysterious reason. She had always wondered why he didn't just live there, but his reason was that Renee would never let her come to see him.

Looking at the note one more time and the unspoken order, she decided against following it. If there was any trouble she would just go to Edward's. It was too awkward to be around Jake at the moment and she couldn't bear to deal with it every day for a couple of months.

A couple of months.

That was the unusual thing. Normally her dad told her exactly how long he would be away for providing notes, flight details and contact numbers. Also normally he would wait until she had woken up or wake her up to tell her he was going, which generally included dropping her off at the Black's house and making sure that she actually stayed there. So there were two logical reasons; one he had finally come to the conclusion that she was old enough to look after herself. But that couldn't be right, he still told her to go to the Black's house. The other option was something that Bella wasn't looking forward too.

Things were going to change.

And she wasn't entirely sure that they would be for the better.

At school everyone acted odd around her but this was of ridiculous proportions. Didn't they have anything better to do than to stare at her?

"Hey Swan. Do you have any idea why your Dad suddenly skips town?" Eric Yorkie said passing by in the hallway.

"No idea. I don't even know when he is going to go."

Eric stopped puzzled, "Really? That doesn't seem like good parenting. You really know nothing?"

"All I know is that he's been doing these trips since I was 2 and it's always the same place Surrey, England." Spotting Edward in the crowd she smiled.

Eric turned following her gaze. His mouth pulled down at the corners, a silent disapproval, and he straightened up slightly.

Bella turned back to him, her smile brighter than before. But it seemed like Eric had remembered who he was talking to; his posture stiff and courteous like a stranger's as he walked away. Edward came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They still haven't forgiven me." Whispered as low as she could, only Edward's enhanced hearing picked it up.

"Then they are fools. There is nothing to forgive." He breathed it into her hair, cold and somehow comforting.

"But I abandoned them. I was so wrapped up in my own misery." She could feel her eyes starting to water and she knew that she had to leave otherwise she would start bawling right then and there in the middle of the Forks High School east hallway.

"Then the fault is my mine." Edward whispered. His grip tightened when she started to try to leave

Gasping as his grip tightened painfully, she tried to escape, "I just need some time alone." Her breath came in gasps as his tight grip started to crush her lungs.

He let go of her like she was on fire and she walked as composedly as she could down the hallway.

She knew that he could kill her but she had never fully realised the ease of which he could do it. He was dangerous and she fully realised that now.

Edward watched Bella go. Never before had she asked for time alone when she was upset. He had always been her support; comforting her, telling her that everything would be okay and then making her forget about it through stories and music.

And that gasp. It was almost like he was hurting her. That was something he had sworn that he would never do and yet in trying to protect her he always ended up hurting her worse. But this; this time was the only one he had hurt her directly.

Things were going to change.

And he wasn't entirely sure that they would be for the better.

A couple days later and Bella found herself facing a very awkward conversation from Charlie. He had apparently called up Jacob and Billy to check in on her and to – finally – tell her the situation in England.

But he had decided that she wasn't adult enough to fully understand and that, once again, she would be left in the dark as to what was so important in Surrey. After issuing his final command and threat (the only one he had ever said to her) "Jacob will be coming by soon to pick you up. If you aren't there when he picks you up, you will be sent back to Renee's" he hung up and Bella was left listening to the dial tone with no new information and guilt heavy on her heart.

Sitting on the porch she didn't even bother to greet Jacob when she heard his heavy footfalls crunch on the gravel outside their house. She got up threw her bag in the back of the car and strapped herself in not even noticing the insane step up like she normally did. The ensuing ride was equally as hard and tense; you could cut the air with a knife, the tension was so great.

"Why didn't you come with us when you knew Charlie was absent?" Jacob's voice was angry and almost sounded sad, with a waver in it. Hand tightening around the clutch he continued, "Was it because of the leech?"

Hopping out of the car she shouted, "Don't be stupid! I am 18, I can take care of myself, you know."

"Why does Charlie not think that?" Hearing no sound from Bella he added, "Charlie trusted that you were adult enough because he didn't immediately get us to pick you up. He though that you were smart enough to figure out that you can't stay by yourself in a house for a few months. Charlie himself doesn't even know when he will be back!"

When no protest issued from her mouth, Jacob became enraged, "SO WHY! WHY BELLA?"

"Because I was ashamed!" As soon as she had said it, she raised her hands to her mouth, trying to take back the words and almost like she wanted to shove them back in. But she couldn't and the words continued to hang there in the awkward silence.

"Ashamed?" Jacob's voice was filled with heart breaking emotion, wobbling, betraying the indifferent front he tried to put up.

Looking at Jacob's retreating back as he ran into the forest, Bella had never felt quite so stupid or remorseful in her life. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she turned around and entered the Black's house without Jacob, ready for the telling off that Billy was bound give. Especially after he heard what she said to his son.

It wasn't until later that Jacob realised she had protested to the fact that he basically said that Edward could control her. Not like he had immediately assumed because he had called Edward a leech. Jacob knew that this subtle difference was important and that Bella was finally grasping the concept that he was a vampire, he did drink blood and he was dangerous. But in a way it also made him sad. Jacob bowed his head as his heart was filled with sadness.

He would be next.

Soon she would realise her desire for a normal life was hindered by him and they too were dangerous. She would be even further away from him than she already was

Things were going to change.

And he wasn't entirely sure that they would be for the better.

Alice's head hurt. Whether it was a real or phantom headache from when she was human was debatable. But debates over the plausibility of vampires having headaches aside, her hurt still hurt and something was warning her.

She closed her eyes and started reaching for her ability. It was like a blind man trying to see the colours of a rainbow. Her ability hovered just outside of her reach. Imagining hands she reached out and grabbed it pulling it towards her.

_Pain. Blood. Disbelief. How could a person do this to his family? _

Alice gasped in pain and Jasper's arms tightened around her as he picked up the emotions from her vision. The voices of their concerned family washed over them unable to break the isolation that was caused by the painful emotions.

Carlisle, their father – _No father is dead. Murdered 15 years ago._

Esme, their mother – _Deceased, murdered with the father. _

Their siblings, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward – _Never had them, only child. _

Whoever it was they didn't have them and something bad had happened to them.

A voice echoed different from the shock riddled voices before. Alice was plunged into a completely white never ending space. Writing started to appear on the wall.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..." (Rowling, J.K (2003)__ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix__, Bloomsbury, United Kingdom)_

The rest of the words were lost as she was shoved out of the vision. The mark of a seer burned bright in her eyes, not used for centuries but it was clearly fresh on this person's soul.

"_How dare you intrude on another's charge? Next time this happens you shall no longer possess the ability to see the future. The past seems to be much more important to you."_

Immediately Alice started singing Barney in her head. She knew how much her family relied on her vision. It would be hell if they found out.

Things had changed.

And she wasn't entirely sure that they were for the better.

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Everybody! So sorry it took so long for this to come out. Shortly after I started this story I had my final exams and so I couldn't write lots. But now they're over and done with I can write! YAY! **_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>If someone told Bella that she would end up avoiding Edward, she would have them committed to a mental hospital.

Yet somehow that is exactly what happened.

It had been 2 months since Charlie left and her floor was covered in days. Monday by her bed, Tuesday in her sock draw, Wednesday at the pillow, Thursday in the closet and Friday, Saturday and Sunday seemed to be having a threesome in her shoe.

The walls of the Blacks' spare bedroom were still covered in stars and Barbie posters from when she was little and this was her room. Even though it was horribly childish and tacky, Bella couldn't bring herself to change anything. To her it was a reminder of when everything was alright; before vampires and Edward and when Jacob was just a little boy that idolised her not an enormous hulking werewolf.

She ripped off another sheet on her calendar; another day, gone. Charlie was still in England and she was still living with the Black's on the La Push reserve. The past two months had done absolutely nothing to fix the awkwardness between her and Jacob. It really had just made things worse. And that wasn't with the added complication of having a super-pissed off and over-protective vampire who can kill you with one finger for a boyfriend.

"How long has he been gone now Bella?" Billy asked as she served herself some eggs.

"2 months. He's not normally gone for this long."

Billy paused, remembering, "I remember he was absent for 1 month once. When he came back he was furious; his ramblings didn't make much sense."

"Ramblings?" Bella frowned. Charlie had never rambled, not around her anyway.

"Yeah, kept on talking about "stupid whales" and "bloody horses." His face brightened, "Oh and my personal favourite, "Dumbledore? More like Dumblefuck!" but he never ever elaborated beyond that."

Bella pondered the significance of those words, before giving up and continuing to munch her eggs. She wanted to get out of here before Jacob woke up and had a rant to her about how Edward was evil and vampiric and she shouldn't go to school because he was a mind-less killing machine that would try to suck her blood in front of a school full of kids. Even she wasn't that stupid! And she's the one that agreed to go out with the guy in the first place, jeez!

Hearing Jake's clomping feet coming down the stairs she quickly scarfed down the rest of her breakfast. Yelling out a fleeting goodbye to Billy, she ran out of the house, the door slamming shut on the beginning of Jacob's rant. Quickly turning on the car she looked at the time. 7:00. Oh how she hated Edward for being so persistent! Honestly every time she turned up early to avoid him, he would turn up at the same time the next day; pushing her into arriving earlier and earlier.

Grumbling under her breath, a rant about possessive vampire boyfriends and werewolf best friends, that seemed to be so continuous, she drove out of the La Push Reservation not bothering to beep her horn goodbye. Everyone would just hear the rumbling of her car and assume that she was leaving.

Her eyes caught sight of the yellow Porsche that was waiting for her at the end of the treaty border. Groaning and fighting the urge to slam her head against the steering wheel she stopped the car, rolling down the window.

"Hi." For once Alice's voice didn't match her pixie-like appearance. It was still bubbly and friendly but it had a hint of resentment in it making it frosty.

"What are you doing here Alice?" Bella asked.

Shrugging, Alice replied, "Edward wants to make sure that you are all in one piece whenever you come back from the reservation. I knew that you were avoiding him and so I told him not to come."

"And what happens if I'm avoiding all of you?"

"It was either me or Edward." Alice sighed before asking, "Why are you avoiding us?"

* * *

><p>Charlie looked at the broken body in the bed; his poor son. Smoothing the mess of black hair that he had inherited from him, he kissed him on the forehead. The boy leaned into his touch, a smile spreading across his face; he looked so peaceful. Charlie smiled fondly before his look changed to anger. It was all his fault; Dumbledore's fault. But he knew he couldn't blame only Dumbledore and the Wizarding World. He was also at fault; he should have fought harder to keep his son, checked in on him more, moved to England even! He would do anything to protect his little boy.<p>

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

Charlie turned to someone he held at least partially responsible for the condition of his son, "All the apologies in the world will not fix this wrong."

Minerva sighed, "I told him not to leave him with that family. But Albus was always very determined and set in his ways; he tried to find the good in everyone even when it was obvious that there was none."

"Do you think he will ever forgive us?"

Patting Charlie's hand she moved off the bed that she had perched on, "Maybe someday Charlie, but I think he already has. The real question is Charlie, will we ever forgive ourselves?"

Casting a lingering glance at the sleeping boy in the bed she left, "Let me know when he wakes up, won't you?"

Charlie nodded absently, his thoughts already occupied by his only son.

"Hi Harry. It's me, Dad. I'm sorry that every time I come to visit you, you always seem to be in the hospital wing. But I promise you Harry that when you get better you and I are going back to America. You can finally meet your sister, Bella; she is a lovely girl although her boyfriend gives me the creeps. He reminds me too much of the vampires that would get mentioned in Grandpa's old school books. Although I think they are muggle vampires, at least they act like them. Bella is currently staying at the La Push reservation, with our friends the Black's. I don't think they are at all related to Sirius, they are Native Americans, but still it would be funny wouldn't it? I would love to see the look on Wallburga's face if it turned out they were related to each other."

The tiny hand encompassed in his large one twitched. Charlie jumped up.

"Harry? Son, can you hear me?" Charlie frantically asked, hands on either side of his son's face. The heart monitor spell next to him continued to beat indicating no change.

"Harry?" But his son would not wake. "Harry!"

A hand on his shoulder stopped from him from calling again. It gently guided him to his seat and sat him down. "Charlie you've been here too long."

He didn't hear instead focussed solely on his son. "Will he ever wake up?"

Madam Pomfrey looked solemnly at the boy in the bed, "I don't know. At the moment he is in a healing coma." Looking at the broken man in the chair she continued, "I don't know. Not even magic knows these things."

She gently lifted Charlie out of the chair and guided him towards the door, "Go call Bella. I know you never told her about the situation."

"But -"

"You might as well because I am banning you from the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day."

The large oak doors slammed in Charlie's face, effectively cutting off any possible protest, his shoulders slumped and he turned around to have a conversation he really didn't want to have.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Minerva apparated with a loud crack in the middle of Forks Forest, for a conversation that Charlie was dreading but knew that there was no other way to have this conversation apart from face to face.<p>

"Is it alright for you to leave the school, Minerva?" Charlie questioned, "You are the Headmistress after all."

Minerva seemed to recognise his attempt to escape. Dragging him forward she said in her Headmistress tone, "Charlie Swan you are not getting out of this." She added, "Besides Harry is like a son to me, the school can cope without me for a few hours. I have utmost faith in Fillius; he is after all the Deputy Head."

Resigning himself to his fate, Charlie shook off Minerva's arm and continued forward proudly. If he was going to do this he would do so with dignity and pride; there was no way he would be ashamed of his son.

Knocking on the door of the Black residence, Charlie waited almost hyperventilating. How would Bella react to the news that she had a brother? It was only Minerva's comforting presence that prevented him from fleeing.

Jacob answered the door, "Uncle Charlie! I didn't know you were back in Forks! Come on in." He stepped aside, letting Charlie and Minerva into the house. "I'm Jacob Black ma'am." He said respectfully holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Minerva McGonagall. I'm one of Charlie's good friends from England." Her accent was strong; it almost caused Jacob to reel back in surprise. He hadn't expected that Charlie's guest would be from England. She paused deliberating for a moment, "Do you have any relatives in England? A good friend of ours had the last name Black also."

He shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. Besides I'm sure there are plenty of people with the surname Black; it is quite common after all."

Minerva nodded; following Charlie as Jacob lead them to the kitchen and consequently where his father was.

Charlie was across the room in a flash and strangling one of his oldest friends in a hug. "Where have you been all this time?" Billy asked when they had pulled back.

"In England."

Billy rolled his eyes as he gestured for both of them to take a seat. "Surrey I presume?"

Minerva coughed, "Scotland actually."

Charlie whipped around, "Merlin I'm so sorry. Minnie this is Billy; Billy this is Minerva. She teaches at Sapientia College in Scotland."

Pleasantries were exchanged until with a pointed look and a sharp elbow from Minerva Charlie asked the inevitable question, "Where is Bella?"

"Finally decided that you are going to tell her why you keep on disappearing to England?" Upon seeing Charlie's resolve he continued, "Why now?"

"The…person…in England that I kept on visiting to go see may not survive. I wanted Bella to know before something bad and irreversible happened." Charlie stared at his shaking hands before continuing; "Besides I think she's mature enough to understand it now."

Billy couldn't help but issue a snort at this. "I'm just saying that she hasn't been acting the most mature recently. She and Jake had a fight and she's been avoiding him ever since."

Charlie frowned. Was she really ready for what he had to tell her?

Sensing his friend's distress Billy hastened to reassure him. "Tell her. She needs to know whatever it is. She's on her way to school; she should be there already."

Minerva looked at the time, "But it's only half-past 7! Surely school doesn't start for another hour at least."

"She's getting up earlier and earlier. I think it has something to do with the Cullen boy." Both were taken aback by the vehemence in his voice as he almost spat the name out. "You might want to talk to her about that," he said guiding them to the front door again. "Good luck Charlie."

"Thanks Billy." The _"I'll need it" _went unsaid. Waving goodbye to Jacob they headed to the secluded area of wood that they had arrived in so that Minerva could perform the tracking spell.

Charlie watched her fondly. "Sometimes I still wish I could do that. Take part in my heritage."

Minerva patted his arm not being able to say anything. She didn't know what it felt like to be a squib and cut off from your culture and heritage. Charlie gave her a small smile and the signal to apparate away.

* * *

><p>Bella glowered looking immensely like her unknown brother as she did so. Alice had practically abducted her from the treaty line, bringing her to the Cullen's house, so that they could 'talk it out'. She didn't want to bloody talk it out! She had no idea what she was feeling, what she wanted and why the hell she was avoiding him so much. All she knew was that the Cullens made her strangely uncomfortable.<p>

"I found her." Alice practically sung as they entered the house. The statement was completely redundant; they would have smelt her from a mile away, long before they arrived at the house itself.

"Bella." Carlisle and Esme both greeted her with warm hugs. Of all of them she felt the most comfortable around those two. She was pleased that nothing had changed between them at least. The rest of the family was different. They made her feel so uncertain, so insecure that all she could manage was a collective respectful nod in greeting.

As she met Jasper's eyes, he frowned, in confusion over her feelings. Good to know she wasn't the only one confused as hell over what's happening.

"Hello, Edward."

He stepped closer almost bolstered by this acknowledgement. "Can we talk privately?"

She nodded and with no small amount of trepidation followed him up the stairs, hoping that he wasn't wanting to talk in his bedroom.

Which he was. Great.

He grabbed her in a hug as soon as he has shut the door. For a second she melted into his embrace, the loving comforting feeling of him which she had missed so much.

Then her skin started to crawl. Goosebumps appeared up and down her skin all over her, she felt trapped. Something felt trapped.

There was a burning feeling in her veins, her skin felt tingly. Like something was hovering just below the surface begging for release.

And Edward was thrown across the room. He flew through the walls, breaking them into nothing but dust and rubble, before being flung out the window.

"EDWARD!" She ran frantically through the holes he had made trying to reach him, to assure himself that he was still alive.

She felt something impact her from the side and she was thrown to the ground. Twisting her head so that she could see behind her, she could see that an enraged Emmett was sitting on her pinning her to the ground while an angered Jasper stood guard. Carlisle was checking Edward over while Esme was being comforted by the girls.

She could feel tears pooling in her eyes which had absolutely nothing to do with Emmett sitting on her. This is not what she wanted to happen! She didn't know what was going on.

Just as she was about to start brokenly sobbing, her knight in shining armour appeared.

Her father on the arm of some strange lady who had a weird stick and was fast approaching the Cullens, a look of determination on her face.

Finally Charlie was home.

_**So review? :D Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
